


Suns on Ice

by estelisa



Series: 當你沉睡時 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canada SOI, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: #預祝多倫多SOI順利





	Suns on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> 本文亦有於Lofter發布  
> This work is also posted on Lofter:  
> http://estelisa.lofter.com/

Star on Ice表演前後的後台總是人聲鼎沸，一群已經換上顏色鮮艷表演服的溜冰選手們，在距離表演正式開始前，總需要聊聊天、開直播、簽簽名打發時間。而來到了正式表演第一天，他們已經共處了四天，要了解的近況都問清了，要還的「簽名債」都還清了，大家開始找找不同的樂子。

例如是，令到在後台爆出陣陣笑聲和感嘆聲的VR眼鏡。

剛剛透過電話完成越洋訪談的Javier，疑惑地看著他的六個加拿大隊榮譽隊友，這群平均年齡已經超過25歲的頂級溜冰選手，像幼稚園大班的學生般興奮地在沙發上坐成一排，彷彿在博物館播映廳觀看紀錄片一樣，大家都屏氣凝神看著Eric如何在虛擬的冒險世界闖關。Patrick一本正經地托著下巴，Tessa慢條斯理地吃著Mars，Scott的左手放到Tessa背後的沙發邊沿同時唸唸有詞，Meagan在Eric右邊小聲地說著「你應該試試走那邊」，Kaetlyn則喝著Pepsi。

「技癢了嗎？」

Javier回過頭，是同樣換上了表演服的Gabrielle，她好整以暇地拿著一杯Expresso，對她的師兄笑得別有意味。

「No~我太強了，一出手就沒樂趣。」

Javier看著地下笑了笑，他當然知道眼前這個遊戲應該怎樣玩，在冬奧之後他已經被某位Mon Hunt狂熱者抓住惡補攻略，而Javier亦讓對方陪他玩了整一整晚FIFA，結果兩人在公寓停車場道別時，上演了「流淚眼望流淚眼」的劇場，事後他們也覺得蠢死了。

Gabrielle稍微瞪大了眼睛，旋即微笑著回答“That’s true”，畢竟她不是第一次在只有Javier或者羽生的情況下被放閃。無論是她在冬奧後回到TCC跟羽生碰頭時，抑或她和Javier於綵排第一天的「久別重逢」時。

她曾經在跟Tracy聊電話時抱怨過，像女高中生抱怨她的朋友們戀愛腦一樣：「為什麼他們不直接聯絡？我知道的事情沒有比他們抱在床上聊的深入吧。」

Tracy在電話另一頭大笑，流露出作為母親的諒解，她溫柔地回答：「Gabby，他們在戀愛啊。想從對方身邊的人知道更多關於戀人的事情，這是很正常的。」

「遊戲機是你的？」

Gabrielle笑得眼睛瞇成一線，回答：「怎麼會是我？是工作人員受不了我們悶到玩打手掌才搬來的吧。」

在魔獸世界戰鬥中的加拿大隊員們終於進入最緊張的階段，Eric身邊的隊員們開始七嘴八舌起來，指示他應該拿哪一種武器和盔甲，提醒他用哪一招可以取勝。儘管跟過往幾天一樣吵鬧，但是又多了一份刺激國家隊才有的凝聚力。

「國家隊」，是Javier在冰場上獨自打拼了十多年仍然在追逐的存在。為了讓國人明白冰上運動都可以在這片炙熱的大地展現姿彩，他咬著牙去地球的另一方接受生活的磨鍊，那些他一開始聽不懂的俗語、脆弱而僵化的假笑、讓人忘記東南西北的班機……在那些只有室友可以作為傾訴對象的異鄉歲月，他得到過又放棄過愛情，他懷疑過又放不下滑冰。

然後他來到了加拿大，來到了多倫多，這個他敢於對自己的內心說是「第二個家」的地方。曾經他以為只能用來應付生活的說話技巧和避免麻煩的笑容，卻為他帶來這群可以一起分享喜悅、一起分擔憂愁、一起在舞台上閃耀的伙伴，於是他愈來愈敢於展現自己真正的一面，不用再擔憂他的熱情會被誤解為假好心，無需因為懼怕自己爭不到教練的指導而唯命是從。他不僅成為了一個學會相信自己的選手，更加收穫了不會因為退役而褪色的友誼。

還有，一個總是向世人說Javier有多善良，殊不知他自己才是最善良和美好的男孩。

 

「各位，請準備5分鐘後出場了。」

「噢！！！！！」

加拿大隊哭喪著臉，看著電視中被猛獸襲擊後只剩下些微血槽的角色，作為舵手的Eric脫下眼鏡後，難以置信地看著自己小心翼翼的操作還是失敗了。他轉過頭，看到工作人員憨厚又不失催促意味的笑容，仍然有點依依不捨。

Javier將雙手放在Eric的肩膀上，深表同情地對他的隊友們說：「好的遊戲體驗時間結束了，請各位奧運金牌選手準備上台。」幼稚園大班的小朋友們都聽話地放下手中的零食，一個個走到門口道謝並將手機交給經理人保管。

「你下次再玩到這關的時候，嘗試從右邊用劍攻擊，然後到了對方只剩下一半血時再用咒語，這樣就不會被反殺。」

趁著大伙兒在前頭開始聊其他話題時，Javier湊近到Eric身邊這樣小聲說，對方報以一個玩味的微笑。他沒有再多加解釋，加快腳步走到Patrick身邊。

 

加拿大的第一場冰演，全新的場地和熟悉的同伴，還有對他就如對本國運動員一樣熱情的觀眾。在VCR壓軸介紹他的名字時爆發的歡呼聲，燈光聚焦在他身上前依稀聽見的“Vamos Javi”，完場後攝影師為他們拍團體照時大叫的“Best Canadian cast!”，都讓Javier慶幸自己能存在這個團隊裡，哪怕只是借來的快樂時光。

Javier突然想起那些和羽生窩在多倫多公寓「度假」的日子，兩個太有體育精神的對手，連起床時間都要比較，將各自的鬧鐘設定得比日出還要早。結果兩人在床上你推我踢拉拉扯扯，才勉強都在晨間新聞播完前踏出房間。羽生總是嘮嘮叨叨地說「Javi太暖了我捨不得起床是Javi的錯」，Javier則不甘伯仲地附和「是的誰叫你手腳太冷，我都不敢放開你，所以想抱到你自然醒」。

讓萬人迷冰上小王子羽生結弦因為他的話而臉紅，就是Javier的日常任務。

每天最大的冒險就是換上各自黑色和藍色的牛角扣外套，慢步到兩條街外的雜貨店買零食，或者看看小區公園裡的花草樹木。兩人拿著千篇一律的塑膠袋，欣賞多倫多的車水馬龍。對面街坐滿異國面孔的露天茶座，頭上被大樹稀釋了光茫但不減和熙的陽光，從他們身邊掠過的雙排輪，構成他們夢寐以求的「沉悶」周末。

兩個人坐在長椅上，Javier會將羽生的左手牽進他外套的口袋裡，十指緊扣。羽生會用空出來的手拿出iPod Touch，給Javier看他剛剛拍到的小昆蟲，他會歪著頭思考那種昆蟲的名稱，然後發現自己不知道它的英文名，就算查了字典他也無法發音。Javier會及時摸摸羽生的頭髮，然後問他關於這些小昆蟲的習性，傾聽羽生分享他童年時對著蜜蜂寫作業的日子。

其實他們倆的假期也沒有多長時間，只是Javier在剛跑完ROI宣傳後，確定羽生在回國之前還有幾天空檔，就馬上訂了機票去多倫多，連一直說要教羽生騎單車都做不到。

他們就像一直隱藏在神明宮殿的兩隻小精靈，好不容易推倒盛著聖水的大盤子，捧起雙走才能偷走那一吋倏忽流逝的光陰。

 

Meet and Greet 的環節在表演完畢後大約一小時才展開，運動員們除了爭取時間換上乾淨的休閒服，就是和他們的手機溫存。既為認識了Javier好些年的隊友們，都知道他會爭取時間越洋facetime，所以他們不意外在比賽時間以外，見到Javier戴著價值不菲的耳機快步走回休息室。

然而今天Javier滑了手機一陣子之後，就坐在Gabrielle旁邊跟她閒話家常，悠閒地等待冰迷到來。如果說這名西班牙人的笑容本來就像陽光燦爛，那麼現在他的笑容就足以為全加拿大提供一年份的太陽能電力了。這當然是絕好的事，只是有點讓人摸不著頭腦，有如你的朋友中了彩劵然後說要送你一所房子。

「我剛剛偷聽到工作人員說有神秘嘉賓來。」

「嗯？」送走了最後兩位的冰迷，Javier才得以喝一口水休息，他鼓著嘴巴看Gabrielle，來不及處理這個訊息。

Javier滑稽的樣子令她幾乎想拍下來，不過運動員應有的情緒素養阻止了她，所以她只能笑著回答：「不難猜，應該是我跟你都認識的人。」

Javier幾乎要向後倒，他搖搖頭說：「你在開玩笑……」他接著解釋：「Yuzu今天要和日本隊隊友拿獎，他沒過兩三天也回不了來。」

「噢、」Gabrielle終於忍不住，掩住上揚的嘴角說：「我也沒說是Yuzuru來啊。」

此時隔壁兩桌傳來陣陣低笑聲，他們都給了Gabrielle一記「做得好啊朋友」的眼神。哪怕他們沒有受過這對情侶的閃光攻擊，看到Javier無奈地舉高雙手投降，足以為開始感到疲倦的他們帶來生氣。

 

「很抱歉我們不是Yuzu呢。」

 

“Awwwwwwwww”

彷彿兩個在學校站了半天終於等到家長來接送的小學生，Javier和Gabrielle分別擁抱了Brian和Tracy，兩名教練都揉了揉他們的背，放開懷抱時也流露出自豪的表情。

「我看得出你很享受在加拿大隊的時間。」

Javier輕輕點點頭，自信地回答：「我的確是。」

Brian拍了拍Javier的肩膀，當初Javier決定在加拿大SOI全勤一事，也跟Brian商量過並請他從中協助。他知道Javier參加冰演除了收入的實際考量，也是為了積極拓展人脈，作為未來ROI走得更遠的基礎。除了自己和Tracy都會成為今年Summer Camp的指導老師，更加要為Javier物色之後的合作伙伴。

雖然這樣一來Brian的行程緊密得一根針都插不進了，但是看著曾經徬徨甚至否定自己的學生，已經蛻變成想為國家帶來變革的冰上第一人，他覺得這都是值得的。

Tracy旋即也加入對話中，她先抱了抱Javier，捏了捏他的手臂小聲地說「天啊感覺有瘦了一點」，Brian隨即開玩笑反駁：「那不是瘦，是他的肌肉鬆弛了。」Javier認命地回答「應該是了，之前在西班牙去了太多飯局。」由是展開了他們不著邊際的交談：Brian的韓國冰演、David幫忙編的新曲目、Javier密密麻麻的西班牙訪談行程……

Javier看著笑得開懷的兩名教練，他才發現已經幾乎兩個月沒有這樣面對面聊天，上一次是在平昌的最後一日，他們和羽生、Ghaslain在餐廳的一角暢聊了一會兒。當時他們都有讓自己先送羽生回房間休息，不過羽生固執地搖搖頭，終於在Tracy見到羽生開始搖晃的座姿時，他們都同意要讓明天迎戰媒體大軍的小王子回去睡覺。

曾經Javier以為，教練的唯一職責就是充分發揮學生的才能，讓他們在冰場上展現自己最強的一面，所以就算教練解決不到他在異國訓練遇到的其他問題，這也是無可厚非。作為學生的他，應該自己克服那些語言障礙、人事煩惱，如果讓這些瑣事一直纏繞在冰上的自己，就是作為學生的他的錯。

只是後來Javier發現，無論他如何努力準備自己，如何在教練面前展現他的熱誠，他就是沒有資格得到運動員應有的尊重。

混亂、不甘、掙扎—慢慢侵蝕他骨子裡的樂觀，Javier很清楚肉體上的疲憊，不至於連勾起嘴角的力氣也帶走，只有肩上愈來愈重的枷鎖，才壓得他連睜開眼睛面對世界的勇氣也沒有。

然後他用僅存的鬥志，來到了Brian和Tracy的面前。第一天在TCC辦公室的促膝長談，Javier帶著模糊的意識講出自己的經歷、盼望和理想。Javier他知道兩人不會對未來學生毫無理解就點頭，但是他更害怕被標籤成重點看護的問題學生，所以對於Brian的提問，他都含糊應對。然而當他講到自己上一任教練時，Brian眼中比他更深沉的憂傷，Tracy毅然拍了拍他緊握的拳頭，Javier知道這場面談不是例行公事，他們倆為了讓他能在這裡放下過去的重擔而讓他了無邊際地講話，他們在讓自己安心。

他從兩名教練身上學會如何真正信任別人，還有打破外人對本國運動員的狹隘見識。在冰場上沒有國家之分，只有能力的強弱才可以為你劃下界限。他勇於成為一群加拿大好友中的異鄉人，甚至慢慢成為他們口中的「西班牙太陽」。

後來某年俄羅斯杯後的春天，他與另一個同樣為了變得更強而來到異鄉的男孩，在這個他最鍾愛的冰場上相遇了。

 

「Yuzuru是五月初回來練習吧？」

Javier回了一聲「對」，然後呷了一口啤酒。自從Brian知道自己提早幾天從西班牙來找羽生後，他決定不再操碎老媽子的心狙擊他們倆的行程，直接把兩人的拼在一起，九成推算得到回來TCC的日子。作為當事人的他們倆也無所謂，畢竟Brian知道了Javier可以凌晨4點起床，但依舊叫不醒他去晨間練習。

一個月前看著櫻花樹想念男孩穿起粉紅色表演服的情景歷歷在目，不夠一個月他們倆又要去日本了，按照常規，羽生都會在冰演展現自己的新曲目。以往Javier就算不去特別了解，都能從練習中略知一二，但是今次羽生以「Javi都不比賽了不能八卦」為由，在他們短聚那幾天絕口不提。於是Javier都起了玩心，不向羽生透露他在SOI的新節目。

「Yuzu有跟你說他的新曲目嗎？」

「哇噢。」Brian笑了笑，回答：「你也不知道的話，我恐怕我沒有權利知道。」

Javier翻了翻白眼並說：「可惜我已經是半退役的老人，現役的羽生選手是不會向我透露情報的。」

Brian哈哈大笑了幾聲：「看來你們的年齡差距問題挺嚴重的，我身邊的朋友還未出現這種情況。」他接著說：「我上星期去了韓國，Tracy和Ghaslain說他完成了大約一半，他在日本都有練習，四周跳當然還是完全禁止。」

Javier回想起上星期和羽生facetime，他向自己展示幾份特別喜歡而捨不得捐出去的禮物，又提起和家人去了哪裡休息，偏偏不提新曲目的練習進度。Javier心想：這個小壞蛋，又在準備給全世界的冰迷一份驚喜了。只是這次，連他自己都變成需要默默等待的人，簡直是天道好輪迴。

 

Brian和Tracy因為住在與選手不同的酒店，所以自己先行離開了，而Javier就與其他選手一起坐大巴回去。第一天表演的熱情開始漸漸降溫，加上他們剛剛已經在會場慶祝了冰演第一天的成功，大家都寧願早點休息而多於去喝酒，Javier更加沒有這個考量，因為他知道現在已經接近日本的中午時分，他得快點回去洗澡然後等羽生的來電。

就在Javier忙於翻出他的睡衣時，卻從他的旅行袋裡摸出一件硬邦邦類似手環的物件。

是一副VR眼鏡，但不是今天他們戴著玩Monster Hunter的那一副。

儘管都是黑白色，但是前面本來會亮燈的位置，變成了可以打開的手機放置座。這個應該是適合用任何類型手機看VR影片的眼鏡，包括他的iPhone。

Javier放任浴室繼續傳來沙沙的水聲，拿著眼鏡在手中轉了轉。的確他不知道誰戴過了這副眼鏡，但是只要用紙巾抹一抹應該都還好吧……

雖然Javier是足球遊戲達人，但是從來沒買過VR這種配備，本來就沒多餘的錢，更不用說他對遊戲機的熱誠不及羽生。當他的手上出現了這種高科技用品時，反而有點一籌莫展。

他準備點開Youtube app，準備搜尋有哪些比較有趣的影片，不過Twitter推送數目更加引起他的注意。這些推送通知不是來自他用作宣傳的官方帳戶，而是他另外註冊用來關注羽生動態的fan account，註冊了三年多只有不停轉推和點讚。Javier怕自己寫了內容發錯帳戶，所以最多只會像剛學習Fandom的冰迷一樣，喃喃地問自己「這要怎樣存下來？」，然後無師自通。還好他身邊尚有Scott這個網路老人，兩人互相提點下情況不太難看。

自從冰演綵排開始，Javier只有為了工作才更新SNS，正好有時間追回進度，讓他看看有什麼更新—

點開第一個Highlight，就是羽生在仙台巡遊的VR 360影片。

Javier難以置信地看著仍然拿在手中的眼鏡，他開始覺得有人刻意將它塞到袋子裡。雖然他和Gabrielle都是用有TCC logo的黑色旅行袋，但是為免混亂Javier早已扣上一個米老鼠的小玩偶，而Gabrielle則在在肩帶上綁了一條彩藍色絲帶—

好吧，也許真的是他親愛的加拿大隊友，太擔心遠距離戀愛的他會相思成病，所以就想出了這個雖然老土但足夠窩心的點子，Javier覺得自己都要造一個「最貼心朋友」金牌給他們每個人了。

先將手機放到手機座上固定好位置，然後按下了播放鍵，發現只剩下三秒鐘讓自己戴上眼鏡後，Javier急罵了一聲Shit，然後把自己的臉塞進眼鏡裡。

 

行人路兩旁的歡呼聲，從現在距離自己有點遠的手機流出，Javier才發現自己又蠢了一遍，所以他用矇的摸到了剛剛放在茶几上的藍牙耳機，用力按了三秒鐘，仙台市群眾對羽生的恭喜和道謝隨即包圍了他的耳朵。他更加感受到高照這位冰上王子的豔陽，追逐著羽生選手的閃光燈，和總是笑著揮手接受大家祝福的羽生結弦。Javier好幾次都把身子向前傾，彷彿這樣就可以拉近他跟影片中的羽生的距離。

雖然Javier現在仍然不太喜歡日本媒體的咄咄逼人，但是他亦佩服傳媒為羽生宣傳的手段之多。正如羽生在他回西班牙之前所說，只要利用它們好的一面就夠了，其他事情作為奧運獎牌選手的他們有權利不理會。

遊行的列車終於到達掛了祝賀橫額，Javier只看得懂羽生的名字和數字2，羽生抓著扶手微微彎著身子，努力找點樂子提起精神。大概是從那時開始已經露出疲態了，Javier回想著當晚與自己facetime時連連打呵欠的羽生。

站在羽生後面的女工作人員向著鏡頭指了指，他隨即用直勾勾的眼神向鏡頭揮揮手，Javier習慣性地以同一個動作回應。接著羽生拿起了金牌向自己走過來，Javier的笑容仍然不減，內心竟然有點緊張，直到羽生湊近了鏡頭，陽光照耀下的白晢臉蛋比手中的金牌更耀眼—

畫面瞬間變黑。

 

【Yuzu】的名字出現在手機的螢幕上。

 

Javier覺得自己的內心世界正在經歷隕石大爆炸，他的心跳由亂撞的小鹿暴升至猛亂的鬥牛，本來就沒戴好的眼鏡現在成了最大絆腳石。羽生專屬的日本搖滾樂曲快播了一半，他還在跟不知道躲在哪裡的開關搏鬥。

嘖了一聲，Javier還是按了藍牙耳機的接聽鍵，微笑的羽生(彷彿)就在他眼前。

“Hello Yuzu”

雖然聽到Javier的聲音，羽生的臉上依然寫滿了不解，他湊近了鏡頭，Javier只看得見羽生的上半張臉，被瀏海蓋住的大半額頭，不失活力的雙眼，Javier覺得自己快要變成Twitter上每天都在羽生好看的冰迷了，只是他有可以觸碰羽生的運氣，甚至在羽生要求下捏捏他的手、拍拍他的背、伸手將他抱進懷裡。

「Javi你在嗎？我不太看得清你的樣子，你在街上？」

Javier的心幾乎急停頓了一下，他才想起自己還在戴著VR眼鏡笑得像白痴一樣。「不是，我剛關了燈，現在我去開回來。」

他聽到羽生疑惑地「嗯」了一聲，煩躁地將手伸到後腦勺，終於摸到調整頭套鬆緊度的控制鍵，卻沒辦法轉動。

Javier笑了笑說：「唉，我好像看不到開關鍵在哪裡，你再等一下。」

羽生「噗」的一聲笑出來，他不知道Javier其實仍然看著自己，手肘抵著柔軟的床舖，兩手托著雙頰，看向右邊說：「Javi你不僅是視力退步了，連記性都變差，將來在加拿大不能自己回公寓了。」

「呵噢、」錯有錯著的Javier拍打了控制鍵一下，感受到它終於鬆開了，順時針扭動兩圈，Javier的眼睛終於能呼吸新鮮空氣。「至少我還是會坐巴士到我的training partner家裡求救，如果他是好心的人。」

見到畫面終於恢復光亮的羽生，立即放下雙手，只是繞著它們，他的眼神閃爍著見到Javier時的喜悅，但是仍然刻意板著臉回答：「Gabby當然會照顧你了，她會幫你找一家比較便宜的酒店。」

「啊～」Javier怎麼忘記他的冰上小王子同時喜歡在SNS玩間諜遊戲呢？

「你知道為什麼Gabby是我最好的training partner嗎？因為她才有辦法可以幫我找回我唯一的partner。她說只有他在TCC時，他都會問她關於我的事：你有看過Javi的新節目嗎？歌名也可以啊～你們會提早回多倫多—」

「我—他才沒有這麼煩人，只是問過Gabby一次冰演的事，然後一直練習，自己一人。」

羽生特別將alone留到最後才說出來，講完後喉嚨像吞下了一顆大蘋果一樣沉默。明明是在平昌時兩人已經協議的安排，但是在短聚後再次送走Javier時，羽生的心臟仍然痛得像被插了一刀，回到公寓裡看見掛在椅子上的España深藍色外套，冰箱裡還有半瓶他不太喜歡的草莓奶昔，扭開電視卻一句都聽不懂的西語新聞頻道。幾天前他的世界小得只有這所住了他和Javier的公寓，現在他的世界又大得讓他們倆的時間相差六小時甚至更遠。

即使為了不讓自己孤單而回到TCC，當他抬頭看到新添的奧運名牌，當他練習滑行時再沒有那個如影隨形的西班牙人，當他摔倒時再沒有人笑著過來伸出手—

其實羽生結弦不是沒了Javier Fernandez就會一事無成，只是他會在十字路上停步，不知道應該通往另一個方向成為更好的自己。

 

「他都知道。」

低著頭的羽生沒有看見西班牙人溫柔的笑容，但是仍然聽得見他把語氣放輕得像睡前的耳語。

「他知道他的小王子會很不習慣自己醒來起床去冰場、獨自坐巴士、跟教練練習這些事，所以他拜託在TCC的朋友看好他，盡量不要讓他有摔倒的機會、在午休時多用簡單的英文跟他聊天、如果能夠跟他打電動放鬆就更好了。」

「在馬德里自己練習滑行時，他都會想像：如果身邊有另一個人在時，他們會做出怎樣的動作？如果他在看著自己跳躍時，會不會又緊張得捏住紙巾盒？」兩人同時記起兩年前的驚險場面，彷彿精神共感的二人在場內場外露出相似的表情，令人只能傻笑。

「他當然是想主動打電話的，但是他知道對方每次回國行程都十分緊密，所以他寧願自己在任何時間點被吵醒，也不想打擾到對方休息。」

Javier看到羽生的表情逐漸軟化，兩唇微微張開又閉上，一雙拇指依然在打架，他知道他的小王子又陷入有口難言的窘困，胸口積累了一堆說話，卻不知道從哪裡開始。

“Yuzu”

羽生應聲將視線轉回到螢幕上的Javier，他輕聲地問：「嗯？」

「我也很想你，你回來加拿大後我們再一起去練習吧。」

無關比賽日程，忘記每一個動作的分數，只是隨音樂滑行，感受逆行的風掠過自己的臉，欣賞身邊的你在最愛的冰面上翱翔。

羽生臉上的笑容慢慢綻放，他用力地點點頭，將懷中的枕頭抱得更緊，彷彿要將他感受到的喜悅都收藏在裡面，在夢中也能回味這份甜滋滋的快樂。

Javier默默按下心中的快門，在他腦內第127本關於羽生的筆記寫上「今天我也成功讓Yuzu笑了」，然後他想起今天要向羽生報告的日程。

「今天後台多了一部PS4，Eric他們玩了快兩、三個小時Mon hunt，不過他玩得很遜，我也可以刷掉他的紀錄。」

「嗯？」聽到心愛的遊戲名字，梗在羽生喉嚨裡的小石頭突然煙消雲散，他的雙眼閃耀Javier最愛看到的雀躍，哪怕這可能代表自己之後會遭殃。「帶我去你們後台！我去多倫多場！」

Javier哈哈大笑，然後開始講述他今天的經歷。

 

 

他們倆總是被歸納為一體兩面，一個敏銳感性，一個灑脫隨意，是兩條背道而馳的直線。

世人所不知道的是，他們塑造了對方自己也不曾想像的可能性，從懷抱孤身一人的覺悟，到在世界面前坦言對方是不可或缺的存在；從只想安份地過完職業生涯的最後幾年，到決心要與對方站在世界最高的舞台。

為了長出不曾想像的翅膀，他們都承受了錐心之痛，或是因為無法避免的劍拔弩張，或是因為猜不透的眼神，或是因為無心的抱怨。有時他們覺得兩人已經走得比預料的遠，有時他們又認為兩人的關係只是在原地打轉，只是幾個跳躍的美麗錯覺。

然而時間沒有說謊，他們從俱樂部川流不息的冰場，走到四年一度的世界盛事，他們都成為足夠拿得起這面獎牌的人，成為足夠向對方承諾的伴侶。

成為了彼此生命中的太陽。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 從SOI Day 1寫到他們在飛去多倫多的途中了，一開始只是想寫Javi帶著VR的蠢樣，但是看完Chester的清談節目後覺得不能就此嘻嘻哈哈過去。如果你不覺得這篇文章矯情，我就鬆一口氣了。（如果是，也別讓我知道謝謝，冰神保祐你)


End file.
